FA00020
//April 3// 【孝平】「ごふうっ！？」 Kouhei: "Guhhh?" // ごふうっ sounds more unpleasant than "hmm" // まぶしい朝の光。 The bright morning light shines on my face. //I don't think someone thinks of adjectives such as "radiant" first thing in the morning // さわやかな小鳥のさえずりに、俺の呻き声が混じる。 My groan mingles with the refreshing sound of small birds' chirping. //crisp sounded better than refreshing, groan + refreshing = discord// 【孝平】「ぐ、おおぉぅ」 Kouhei: "Gu... Ouch!" //He's cut off by Tsukasa// //Ouch is better than Ohh I think// 腹に衝撃があった。 Something hit me in the stomach. なんだいったい？ What the heck was that? 頭を起こすと、腹の上に男の顔があった。 I raise my head, only to see a guy's face lying on my stomach. 【孝平】「ぐあああああっ！？」 Kouhei: "Gahhh!?" きしっ！！ *creak* //The sound of him trying to move in a sleeping bag right?// //Any ideas for an English sfx? // 逃げようとしても身動きが取れない。 I tried to get away but I couldn't move my body. //previous meaning: I can't move my body when I try to get away.// //I think it's "tried to get away" instead// //yeah he did try it in the previous line.// 【孝平】「金縛り！？」 Kouhei: "I'm bound!?" ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【孝平】「あ……」 Kouhei: "Ah..." 昨日は寝袋で寝たんだった。 I'm in a sleeping bag. //previous version: It's because I went to sleep in a sleeping bag yesterday.// そりゃ動けない。 That's why I can't move. よくよく見れば、腹の上の顔は司。 And if I look closely, the head on my stomach is Tsukasa. //which "one"?// ベッドから俺の腹に落ちたらしい。 It seems he fell from the bed onto me. 【孝平】「おーい、司」 Kouhei: "Hey, Tsukasa." 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 【孝平】「朝だぞ」 Kouhei: "It's already morning." 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 【孝平】「……すまん」 Kouhei: "...Sorry about this." 身体を転がし、司の頭を腹から下ろす。 I twist my body to get away from him. ごつん！ *thud* 床に頭が落ちた。 His head hits the floor. 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 【孝平】「タフだ」 Kouhei: "Wow, he's tough." //cut to cafeteria// 【孝平】「いや、普通ベッドからは落ちない」 Kouhei: "You know, people don't normally fall from bed like that." //I like "fall out of bed" more, plus, 5 million Google results vs 18 thousand, more lines will need to be changed as well// 【司】「俺はよく落ちる」 Tsukasa: "Well, I fall from bed pretty often." 【孝平】「だからって人の腹に落ちるのはどうかな？」 Kouhei: "Even so, you didn't have to fall on my stomach!" 【司】「落ちるときに下は確認しない」 Tsukasa: "I don't check beneath me when I fall." 寝てるんだから当たり前だ。 Well, naturally, since you're asleep. 【司】「しかし、昼飯までおごってくれなくてもよかったんだぜ？」 Tsukasa: "But you didn't have to pay for my lunch." 【孝平】「宿泊代だ」 Kouhei: "Just think of it as rent for last night." 【司】「目覚めは最悪だったけどな」 Tsukasa: "Getting up this morning couldn't have gone worse though." 【孝平】「誰のせいだよ」 Kouhei: "And whose fault is that?" 俺はニラ玉焼きそばを食べながら言った。 I'm eating niratama yakisoba as we talk. //footnote: niratama --Frank// 【孝平】「そういや、昨日来たときに副会長に会ったんだけど」 Kouhei: "Ah, yeah, yesterday when I came to school I met the student council's vice president." //"student council's vice president" : 8,970 Google results and Did you mean:// //"student council vice president" : 397,000 Google results// 【司】「副会長？　なんで生徒会が？」 Tsukasa: "Vice president? Why did the student council come?" 司が青椒肉絲（チンジャオロースー）定食を食べながら答える。 Tsukasa replies while he's eating today's special, green pepper steak. //thanks wikipedia// 【孝平】「いや、なんか歓迎しに来てくれたらしい」 Kouhei: "Some kind of welcoming representative thing." 【司】「焼きそば好きなのか」 Tsukasa: "Do you like yakisoba?" 【孝平】「まあな」 Kouhei: "It's alright." 【司】「それ、紅しょうが抜けてないか」 Tsukasa: "Doesn't it come with red ginger?" 【孝平】「あれは食べ物じゃない」 Kouhei: "That's not even food." 【司】「好き嫌い言ってると、俺のように大きくなれないぜ」 Tsukasa: "If you're picky about food, you won't grow big and tall like me." そう言って俺の焼きそばをつまんでいく。 He says as he snatches something from my dish. // There's a sound effect for this, it plays later as well // //previous version: ... he says as he picks something from my yakisoba.// 【司】「生徒会だが、いろいろ面白いことを考えついては実行してるし、実際デキる奴が集まってる」 Tsukasa: "But about the student council, they've come up with many interesting things and put them into action. It's a collection of talented people." // I think the meaning of the last part is: "They're got a lot of talent" // 【孝平】「面白いこと？」 Kouhei: "Interesting things?" 俺は冷静に司の肉を略奪した。 I calmly steal some meat from Tsukasa's dish. 【司】「この間、卒業生を対象に卒業記念ワカサギ釣りツアーを企画したんだが」 Tsukasa: "Recently, they planned to make a fishing trip as the graduation ceremony." //I cut "the alumni" because they're luxurious words. "graduation ceremony" already explained it.// //should i mention wakasagi and add footnote? ...it's quite delicious though XD. or should i add "trip to Hokkaidou"?// 【司】「参加希望者が集まりすぎたせいで、結局は学校行事扱いになった」 Tsukasa: "Because there were so many people who wanted to go, it became a school event instead." 【孝平】「なんだそれ」 Kouhei: "What does that mean?" 【司】「学校行事になると補助金が出る。生徒会としてはそれが狙いだったという話もある」 Tsukasa: "If it's a school event, the school helps pay for it. That's what the student council aims for." //cut "to" from "helps to pay" to make it sounds more informal.// 【孝平】「旅費が安くなって万々歳、と」 Kouhei: "So the travel expenses become cheaper and so on?" 【司】「そういうことだ」 Tsukasa: "Exactly." 【司】「どこぞのホテルの名料理長を学食に引っ張ってきたりもしてたな。今では学食の鉄人と呼ばれている」 Tsukasa: "The student council even managed to get a famous chef from some hotel to make the cafeteria food. He's called the "Iron Chef" of the cafeteria now." 【孝平】「いったいどうやったんだ」 Kouhei: "How the heck did they manage that?" 【司】「さあな」 Tsukasa: "I wonder." 【司】「とにかく、生徒会は普通じゃない」 Tsukasa: "Anyway, this is no ordinary student council." 【司】「生徒からは人気もあるし、教師の信頼も厚い」 Tsukasa: "They're extremely popular with the students, and the teachers have a lot of faith in them." 【孝平】「まあ普通じゃないのはよくわかった」 Kouhei: "Well, I already knew it wasn't a normal student council." 【孝平】「その生徒会の副会長はどうなんだ？」 Kouhei: "How is the vice president?" 【司】「昨日会ったんだろ？」 Tsukasa: "You met her yesterday, didn't you?" 【孝平】「……いや、まあ、そうなんだけど」 Kouhei: "Um, well, yeah." 【司】「何かあったのか？」 Tsukasa: "Did something happen?" 【孝平】「握手しようとしたら悲鳴あげられた」 Kouhei: "She screamed out when we were about to shake hands." //She didn't exactly scream *at* him// 【孝平】「どう思う？」 Kouhei: "What do you think that means?" 【司】「犯罪の現場だと思う」 Tsukasa: "I think you turned a welcome party into a crime scene." 【孝平】「俺は誓って何もしてない」 Kouhei: "I swear I didn't do anything." 【司】「しかし、日頃の副会長のイメージじゃないわな」 Tsukasa: "Still, that's not the image of the usual vice president." 【司】「物怖じしなくていつも強気。ついたあだ名は『突撃副会長』だ」 Tsukasa: "She is a stubborn type, never timid. Her nickname is "Full Speed Ahead Vice President"." // I think cowardly and tough are the wrong words // //this is too long for a nickname lol. we should come up with a better one// //i can think of some lol "go-getting", "relentless", "unyielding". i need more ideas ...but probably not "assaulting"// 【孝平】「そういう人なのか？」 Kouhei: "Is she that kind of person?" 確かに、外向きのエネルギーを感じる人だったな。 Well, I did feel that kind of energy when I met her. // Well, I did feel that overflowing energy when I met her // 握手するまでは。 Until we were about to shake hands. 【司】「よっぽどのことがあったとしか思えないぜ」 Tsukasa: "I don't think it's that much of a big deal." 【孝平】「体調はかなり悪そうだったな。なんか知ってる？」 Kouhei: "She acted like she was in poor health. You know anything?" 【司】「聞いたことない」 Tsukasa: "Haven't heard anything like that." 【孝平】「そのあと、先生のとこまで案内してくれたんだが、あっという間に消えた」 Kouhei: "After that, she guided me to the teacher, then disappeared right away." //Aoto-sensei? Give Tsukasa some perspective on when this happened?// 【司】「やっぱり、気づかない間に何かしたんだろ」 Tsukasa: "Something must have happened without you noticing it." 【孝平】「してないから」 Kouhei: "I told you I didn't do anything." 【司】「しかし、転校早々、目を付けられるとはやるじゃないか」 Tsukasa: "But you're pretty good to have your eyes on the vice president right after transferring here." 【孝平】「いいことじゃないだろ、それ」 Kouhei: "You're not praising me, are you?" 【司】「さあな」 Tsukasa: "I wonder." 【司】「まあ、変にこじれないうちに、きちんと話ししとけ」 Tsukasa: "Anyway, don't do anything weird to complicate things. Just talk to her and clear it up." 【司】「あとが怖いからな」 Tsukasa: "...or it could be scary." 物騒な人物なんだろうか？ Is she a dangerous person? 見た目は相当可愛かったが。 She looks cute to me. 突然、携帯が鳴った。 Suddenly, my cellphone rings. 【孝平】「……お、運送屋か」 Kouhei: "Oh, it's the shipping company." 電話に出る。 I pick it up. ……。 ... もうそろそろ荷物が届くらしい。 Seems like my things are almost here. 【孝 平】「んじゃ部屋に戻ってるから」 Kouhei: "I'm going back to my room." 【司】「俺は用あるから。悪りぃな」 Tsukasa: "I've got some stuff to take care of. Sorry I couldn't help." //cut to upstairs// 部屋の前まで戻ると、女子生徒が二人、廊下を歩いてきた。 I spot two girls walking down the hallway towards me when I arrive at my room. 【女子生徒Ａ】「あ、国宝のポテチを粉々にした人だ！」 Female Student A: "Ah, it's the one who broke my National Treasure potato chips!" // I still think this is awkward // // i think it's hilarious enough :D// 【孝平】「残念だがポテチは国宝にならない」 Kouhei: "Sorry, potato chips can't be National Treasures." 【女子生徒Ａ】「ケチ」 Female Student A: "Meanie." 国の偉い人に言ってくれ。 Tell that to the Prime Minister, not me. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ねね、もしかしてここの部屋の人？」 Female Student A: "Hey, hey, is this room yours?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【女子生徒Ａ】「わたし真上に住んでるんだけど、もしかして夜うるさかった？」 Female Student A: "My room is just right above yours. Were we too loud last night?" 【孝平】「他の部屋で寝てた」 Kouhei: "I slept in a different room." 【女子生徒Ａ】「よかった」 Female Student A: "Well that's good!" 【孝平】「なのに声が響いてきた」 Kouhei: "I could still hear you though." 【女子生徒Ａ】「ごめんね？」 Female Student A: "...Sorry." //"sorry?" sounds like "pardon?".// //It's "sorry". Because if "pardon" was used, it's more likely she's about to snap// 子供のようにしゅん、とする。 She pouts like a small child. 本当にこの人が先輩で寮長なのか、司。 Is this girl really our senior and the dorm leader, Tsukasa? // What about putting "Tsukasa... " in front? // //i say not many difference. what do you think?// どう見ても、元気な年下の女の子だが。 No matter how I look at her, she's more like an energetic junior. // He specifically mislabels her as his junior in the Japanese // 【女子生徒Ｂ】「昨日は、お姉ちゃんの誕生日だったんです」 Female Student B: "Yesterday was onee-chan's birthday." もう一人の女の子が、口を開く。 ...said the other girl. 寮長を姉と呼ぶ彼女は、穏やかな雰囲気をまとっている。 She calls the dorm leader 'onee-chan', but she's the one with a more gentle air around her. 顔は……かなり可愛い。 She's quite cute. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ちょっとだけ、盛り上がり過ぎちゃったの」 Female Student A: "Maybe we were a little too excited?" // Or: Maybe we got a little too excited? // 【孝 平】「いや、気にしてないから大丈夫」 Kouhei: "It's okay. Don't worry about it." 女子生徒Ａ】「？」 Female Student A: "?" 【女子生徒Ａ】「じー」 Female Student A: "Jiii..." 【孝平】「な、なんだ？」 Kouhei: "W-What?" 【女子生徒Ｂ】「お姉ちゃん、どうしたの？」 Female Student B: "Onee-chan, what's wrong?" 【女子生徒Ａ】「こー……」 Female Student A: "Kou..." 【女子生徒Ａ】「……へー？」 Female Student A: "...hei?" 【孝平】「斬新な呼吸法か？」 Kouhei: "A new breathing technique?" 【女子生徒Ａ】「こーへー！」 Female Student A: "Kouhei!" こ、この呼ばれ方は、覚えがあるぞ。 The way she called me is somewhat familiar. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「こーへーって、支倉孝平くん？」 Female Student B: "Kouhei... Hasekura Kouhei-kun?" 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: "Y-Yeah." 【女子生徒Ｂ】「そっか……あの孝平くんなんだ」 Female Student B: "I see. You're Kouhei-kun." わずかに目を細める女の子。 She narrows her eyes a little. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." この二人は……。 These two are... 必死に記憶の糸をたぐる。 I desperately try to remember. これまでに何百人といたクラスメイト、何千人といた同級生。 I've had hundreds of classmates until now and met thousands more people in the same year. そのすべての顔を一つひとつ思い出していく……。 To try to remember their faces one by one is... 無理だろ。 ...impossible. どんだけ時間かかるんだよ。 I need more time. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ん、もしかして思い出せないの？」 Female Student A: "Hmm... you don't remember?" 【孝平】「ええと、まあ……」 Kouhei: "Um, well..." 【女子生徒Ａ】「じゃあヒントをあげよう」 Female Student A: "Fine, I'll give you a hint." 【女子生徒Ａ】「わたしは悠木かなでです」 Female Student A: "My name is Yuuki Kanade." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." それ答えじゃないのか。 Isn't that supposed to be the answer? というか、思い出してきた。 But that reminds me of something... 【かなで】「それじゃあ、この子は誰？」 Kanade: "So, who is this girl?" と、髪の長い子を指さす。 She points to the long-haired girl. 【孝平】「……陽菜（はるな）だ。悠木陽菜」 Kouhei: "...Haruna. Yuuki Haruna." 【陽菜】「せ、正解」 Haruna: "C-Correct." 悠木陽菜。 Yuuki Haruna. 昔、俺を助けてくれた子だ。 The girls who helped me back in my childhood. どうしてすぐに思い出せなかったんだろう。 Why did it take me so long to remember? あれから何年も会ってないとはいえ、ちょっと情けない。 Even though it's been many years since I met them, I'm ashamed. // pathetic might be too strong // //how's this?// 【かなで】「よかったね～、ひなちゃんの名前間違えたらまたイカダで島流しにするとこだったよ」 Kanade: "Good~! If you forgot Hina-chan's name, I'd have to banish you on a raft again." ひなちゃん。 Hina-chan. かなでさん専用の、陽菜の呼び方だ。 Kanade-san's personal nickname for Haruna. // "own personal" seems like it's doubling up // 【孝平】「ああ、あれは死ぬかと思った」 Kouhei: "Ahh... I thought I was going to die back then." 【孝平】「っていうかよくそんな昔のことを覚えてますね」 Kouhei: "...You remember something that old pretty well." // This isn't a question // // I think "pretty well" is better than plain "well".// 【かなで】「わたしは一度見たことは絶対忘れないもん」 Kanade: "I never forget a single thing I've seen." 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、さっきまで完全に孝平くんのこと忘れてたからね？」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, you didn't remember Kouhei-kun until now, right?" 【か なで】「こーへーがおっきくなってたから、わかんなかったの」 Kanade: "It's because Kouhei got so much bigger." 【孝平】「そりゃそうですよ、陽菜やかなでさんだって……」 Kouhei: "Yeah. Haruna and Kanade-san too..." かなでさんを見る。 I look at Kanade-san. 【孝平】「かなでさんは……縮みました？」 Kouhei: "Wait. Did you shrink, Kanade-san?" 【かなで】「かなですぺしゃるっ！」 Kanade: "Kanade Special!" げしっ *kick* 【孝平】「ぐはっ……すね蹴りは、やばいで、す……」 Kouhei: "Gah! ...Kicking me in the shin is dan... gerous..." 【かなで】「もっと先輩を敬うようにっ」 Kanade: "Show some respect to your senior." 【陽菜】「孝平くん、大丈夫？」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun, are you okay?" 【陽菜】「ごめんね、お姉ちゃんが……」 Haruna: "I'm sorry for onee-chan..." 【かなで】「ひなちゃん、謝ることなどないっ」 Kanade: "Hina-chan, you don't have to apologize." このコンビネーション……。 This combination... 徐々に思い出してきた。 I gradually remember how things used to be. ７年前、この島に住んでた頃。 Seven years ago, when I still lived on this island... 陽菜とは同じクラス。 Haruna was in the same class as me. かなでさんはその姉で、三人でよく遊んだんだ。 Kanade-san was her older sister. The three of us used to play together a lot. おぼろげな、でも楽しかった思い出。 Those memories are faint, but they were happy memories. 【運送屋】「ちわーす。ムサシノ通運ですがー」 Shipping Company Guy: "Hi! This is Musashino Transport!" そう、あの頃のムサシノ通運は―― Right, at that time Musashino Transport is... //here he's still deep in thought, unaware. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 何を考えてたんだっけ。 What was I thinking? 【運送屋】「引っ越しのお荷物、もう運んでもいいすかね？」 Shipping Company Guy: "Should we bring the luggage in?" 【孝平】「あ、お願いします」 Kouhei: "Ah, yes please." //Maybe it's "Ah, please do.", although both are equivalent// //i think "yes please" is more polite, considering his character.// 【陽菜】「あれ？　今日引っ越しなの？」 Haruna: "Eh? You're moving in today?" 【孝平】「ちょっと、いろいろあって」 Kouhei: "Well, there are a lot of reasons..." 【かなで】「わたしも手伝おうかな。昨日は迷惑かけちゃったし」 Kanade: "Maybe I should help, since I caused you so much trouble yesterday." //she means she was the one who caused trouble. --Frank// //I can't believe I missed this// 【孝平】「いや、別にそれは」 Kouhei: "No, that was nothing..." 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんに任せなさいっ！」 Kanade: "Just leave it to onee-chan!" 【孝平】「女の子だし」 Kouhei: "But you're a girl." 【かなで】「そして先輩で寮長だよ」 Kanade: "And also your senior and dorm leader." 元気な笑顔に押し切られる俺。 It's impossible to turn her down with that cheerful smile. 昔も、この人には弱かった気がする。 Even back then, I had a weakness for her smile. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私はお茶を淹れようかな」 Haruna: "Well, I guess I'll make you some tea." 【孝平】「わかった、頼むよ」 Kouhei: "Got it. I'm counting on you." 【かなで】「よーし、一発で沈めちゃうぞーっ！」 Kanade: "Alright! Let's sink it in one shot!" //since Kouhei questions her motive in the next line, maybe it's better to leave this literal.// 何をするつもりですか。 What is she planning to do? //cut to evening// ……運送屋が帰り、引っ越しはだいたい終わった。 The guy from the shipping company is gone, and I'm almost finished moving in. 【かなで】「いい汗かいたあとのお茶は格別だねっ」 Kanade: "Tea is great after sweating this much." // where's the "soo~" coming from? // //nowhere lol --Frank// 【孝平】「かなでさん、途中で飽きてたじゃないですか」 Kouhei: "Kanade-san. Didn't you just get exhausted halfway?" 【かなで】「違うの」 Kanade: "No, I didn't." びしっと俺を指さす。 She rebukingly points at me. //prev ver: She points at me in a lecturing way.// 【か なで】「寮長として監督してたんだよ」 Kanade: "I was supervising the move as the dorm leader." まあ、いろいろ指示を出してくれて助かったが。 Well... her directions were somewhat helpful. 【孝平】「その件なんですが、かなでさん、ほんとに寮長なんですか？」 Kouhei: "About that... are you really the dorm leader, Kanade-san?" //where did "train of thought" come from? lol// 【かなで】「もっちろん。十中八九」 Kanade: "Of course. 90%." わけがわからん。 I don't really understand why. 【かなで】「あ、ひなちゃんお茶おかわりね～」 Kanade: "Hina-chan, more tea please." 【陽菜】「はーい」 Haruna: "Coming right up." 陽菜がどこかで淹れてきたお茶が、水筒から紙コップに注がれる。 Haruna pours the tea into our cups. //prev ver: Haruna came from out of nowhere with a teapot and filled both cups.// 家具は指示通りに配置された。 She was the one who told me how I should arrange my furniture. //prev ver: She was the one who took care of designing the furniture arrangement.// //I liked the previous version better, this could possibly be taken as resentful, plus with it being Haruna he's probably being thankful so "took care of" sounds better/ あとは、小物や本を置けば引っ越しは完了だ。 I'll finish organizing my books and small objects later. //"knick-knacks" sounds disapproving --Frank// //is Haruna the subject here? i think it's Kouhei. --Frank// //he hasn't finished it yet. it's the box with Haruna's letters, which will be mentioned again in her route.. --Frank// 【かなで】「……さて、ではそろそろお姉ちゃんが寮の中を案内してあげよう！」 Kanade: "Okay, it's about time for onee-chan to give you a tour around the dorm!" //I think it's "it's about time for onee-chan to give"// 【孝平】「あ、それは司にしてもらいました」 Kouhei: "Ah, Tsukasa already did that." 【かなで】「むぅ、わたしの仕事が」 Kanade: "Aw... that was supposed to be my job." 【かなで】「ていうか、つかさって誰？」 Kanade: "Wait. Who is Tsukasa?" 【孝平】「八幡平司」 Kouhei: "Hachimandaira Tsukasa." 【孝平】「昨日泊めてもらったり、何かと縁があってさ」 Kouhei: "Fortunately, yesterday he let me sleep in his room." 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna: "I see." ちょっと驚いた顔の陽菜。 Haruna looks a little surprised. 【孝平】「知り合い？」 Kouhei: "Do you know him?" 【陽菜】「ううん、話に聞いたことがあるくらい」 Haruna: "Nope. I just heard rumors about him." 【孝平】「どんな話？」 Kouhei: "What kind of rumors?" 【陽菜】「放課後、たまに学院を抜け出してるんだって」 Haruna: "He sometimes sneaks out of school ground after class." // "likes to" might be extra // 【孝平】「へえ……たしかに、やりそうな感じするな。飄々としてるし」 Kouhei: "Hmm... he does look like an unfriendly type, doesn't he?" 【孝平】「でも、けっこう話しやすいヤツだ」 Kouhei: "But he's pretty easy to talk to." 【かなで】「うむうむ、さっそく友だちができてなによりだね。おねーちゃん、安心した」 Kanade: "Good. Good. You're already making friends. Onee-chan is relieved." 【陽菜】「他には誰かと知り合いになったりしたの？」 Haruna: "Do you have any other acquaintances?" 【孝平】「そういえば、生徒会の副会長と話したよ」 Kouhei: "...I've talked to the student council's vice president." // "Since you mention it..." might be appropriate in front // 【陽菜】「千堂さん？」 Haruna: "Sendou-san?" 【孝平】「確かそんな名前」 Kouhei: "If I'm not wrong, that's her name." 【かなで】「いきなり大物きたね」 Kanade: "An important person all of a sudden." 【孝平】「そうなのか？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【陽菜】「綺麗な人だし……あれで運動も勉強もすごくできるんだよ」 Haruna: "She's a good-looking person, and she's good at sports and study too." //Googling "good at study" and "good at studying" yields 8,000 and 146,000 results respectively// 【孝平】「完璧すぎないか？　そういう人ってちょっと敬遠されたりするだろ？」 Kouhei: "She's too perfect, isn't she? Isn't that type of person usually distant?" 【陽菜】「ううん、話してみると気さくでいい人なの」 Haruna: "Not at all. Try talking to her and you'll find she's really open." 【孝平】「そこまで完璧かぁ」 Kouhei: "She's that perfect, huh?" 死角なし。 Not a flaw. 本当にすごい人らしい。 She seems like an amazing person. そんな人に目をつけられるとは、どういうことだ？ What are you supposed to do if that kind of person has an eye on you? 【陽菜】「あ、お姉ちゃん、これから新寮生歓迎会の準備じゃなかった？」 Haruna: "Ah... Onee-chan. You have to prepare for the freshmen welcome party now, right?" 【かなで】「もう時間か」 Kanade: "It's already time?" 【かなで】「じゃあこーへー」 Kanade: "See you, Kouhei." 【かなで】「これ必ずやっといて。よろしく！」 Kanade: "Be sure to finish this! Take care!" 返事も聞かず、冊子を俺に握らせた。 She slips a pamphlet into my hands and runs off before I could reply. 【孝平】「ええっ！？」 Kouhei: "Eh!?" たたたたたっ *patter* あっという間に消えた。 She vanishes just like that. 【孝平】「相変わらず元気だな」 Kouhei: "She's as energetic as always." 【陽菜】「うん。そこがお姉ちゃんのいいところ。昔からね」 Haruna: "Yeah. That's onee-chan's good point, since old times." 【孝平】「ところで……」 Kouhei: "By the way..." かなでさんに渡された冊子を見る。 I look at the pamphlet Kanade-san gave me. 表紙には『修智館学院１０８の秘密！』という文字。 The cover says "Shuchikan Academy's 108 Secrets!". 手作り感漂う冊子だった。 Seems like it's handmade. //prev ver: It's got the feeling of a handmade pamphlet.// 【陽菜】「毎年、新寮生に配られるの」 Haruna: "She distributes them to new students every year." ぺらぺらと開いてみると、大きな学院の地図があった。 I see a large school map when I flip the page. あちこちに印がつけられ、カメラの絵が描いてある。 There are markings here and there all over the map, with some camera symbols too. 印を繋ぐのは、数字つきの矢印。 The symbols are connected by arrows with numbers. 順路を示しているのだろう。 That's probably for denoting the route. 【孝平】「オリエンテーリングみたいなもんか……カメラが必要だな」 Kouhei: "Is this some kind of orienteering? Guess I'll need a camera." 【陽菜】「持ってるの？」 Haruna: "Do you have one?" 【孝平】「ああ、どっかの箱に入れたんだけど」 Kouhei: "Yeah. It's somewhere in the box." 数ある段ボールからデジタルカメラを探す。 I look through the cardboard boxes for my digital camera. 【孝平】「ん、あれ？」 Kouhei: "...Eh?" 見つからない。 I can't find it. 出てきたのは、目薬、コースター、目覚まし時計…… The only things I can find are my eye drops, coasters, alarm clock... //my bad. i forgot. this MUST sync with FA50010. must edit that later --Frank// それから、手紙の束。 ...and a bundle of letters. 【孝平】 「……」 Kouhei: "..." やっぱ、同じ箱に入ってたか。 I'm pretty sure I put it in the same box. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna: "What's wrong." 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: "Ah, nothing." 手紙の束を、箱の奥深くに押しこむ。 I push the bundle of letters deep inside the box. 【陽菜】「カメラ、私の持ってこよっか？」 Haruna: "Do you want my camera?" 【孝平】「あ、大丈夫。きっとこの箱に……」 Kouhei: "Ah, it's okay. I'm sure it's in here." がさごそ *rustle* 　がさごそ *rustle* //there's really space before the Japanese text// 見事、発見。 I found it at last. 【孝平】「ちょっと古いんだよな」 Kouhei: "It's an old one though." カメラを見せつつ笑顔を作る。 I show her the camera with a smile. 【孝平】「電池が空だ。撮るのは明日か」 Kouhei: "The battery is dead. Guess I'll do it tomorrow." //my bookmark --Frank// 【陽菜】「今日は引っ越しもしたし、明日ゆっくりやった方がいいよ」 Haruna: "You just moved in today. You should get some rest and do it tomorrow." 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 Kouhei: "I'll do that." 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私もそろそろ帰るね」 Haruna: "I'll head back to my room now." 【孝平】「ああ。手伝ってくれてありがと」 Kouhei: "Okay. Thanks for your help." 【陽菜】「いいよいいよ。孝平くん、またね」 Haruna: "It's fine. See you later, Kouhei-kun." 陽菜が手を振って出ていった。 She waves at me and leaves. 部屋には、まだ段ボールがいくつか残っている。 There are still some boxes left in my room. 下着など、女の子に見せるにはちょっと恥ずかしいものだ。 Just my underwear and stuff. It would be embarrassing if a girl saw them. さっさと片づけてしまおう。 Now let's quickly tidy up.